


survivors

by Copperfur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: The Exegol attack goes very differently as Ben and Rey face off against Palpatine. The planet screams.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for character death. Divergent! AU.

Ben made his way over to her, after defeating the Troopers. They shared a long glance together, coming to a conclusion mentally. In unison, the pair turned to face Palpatine and raised their lightsabers.

“Since you have joined forces, so you will die together.” Darth Sidious boasted, laughing as he brought up his withered hands.

Ben and Rey tensed as they continued holding their weapons in a defensive position.

Instead of aiming his hands at them like they had thought, the last two Jedi watched as the Sith lord thrust his hands down towards the plant itself. Energy flowed to his hands from Exegol.

Ben and Rey watched in horror, lowering their lightsabers slightly as the planet screamed by way of throwing lightning everywhere but at them. In the planet’s retaliation, the lightning it threw everywhere struck the acolytes, killing them.

“This isn’t right.” Ben murmured, voice husky from disuse. Had his original goal been to drain them? The former Sith apprentice couldn’t help but wonder that.

“No.” Rey almost screamed, doubling the conviction she had had back on the ruined destroyer. She grabbed Ben’s hand, surprising him a bit and looked at him, strong determination in her eyes. _We have to stop him!_ Her private message through their link made him second that belief and he nodded.

As if knowing she wanted him to put his lightsaber with hers, Ben did so. Keeping his connection with her open, he added his power to her Force push. Together, their combined power halted Palpatine’s attack on Exegol. To top it off, Rey used her own lightning to obliterate her grandfather’s body, stripping it from the face down.

They watched as his cloak fell and Exegol stopped defending itself, before stepping back and sighing in relief. The pair were so glad that nightmare was over, as they turned to face each other. Mere seconds later, they held each other tight and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was born from my love of Reylo and how I cried twice from seeing Ben die. (I saw the movie twice)


End file.
